


Club Night

by Little_Lioness



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lioness/pseuds/Little_Lioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are enjoying a night in the club, and whilst Liam is having a great time on the dancefloor, Zayn seems to have a problem with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (And thus first smut if it even counts as that) and it is unbeta' ed, so please please please tell me what you think!

 

 

Liam had entered the club to have a nice night. Some drinks, dance with some people and most of all relax from all the stress. Naturally, he would never go alone, even if he wanted to. When the band found a spot to sit, Liam had a couple of drinks but the conversations couldn’t keep his attention.

 

“Seriously Liam, I’m trying to tell you something! Do I have to strap you down to make you listen to me?” When a hand grabbed him rough by the shoulder, Liam noticed Zayn was half shouting at him. Apparently he had zoned out again in the middle of Zayn’s story.

 

“I’m sorry, bro. Try again.” Liam emptied his drink in one go and concentrated on his friend. He was talking about some sort of new gadget he wanted. Liam heard him talking but the only thing his mind processed was the movement of Zayn’s lips, how his tongue would come out to wet them every now and then. How he looked at his hands when he tried to think of the right words to say.

“And it even looks absolutely beautiful, I mean…” Liam snapped back into reality.

 

“You mean, if it would’ve had legs you would fuck it?” Liam smirked and focused on Zayn’s eyes.

 

“I was going to say that because of the curves it would fit in your hands perfectly, but what you said would probably mean the same.” They laughed and Liam lowered his gaze. Zayn’s hands were resting on his legs, his fingers spread out. A shiver ran up Liam’s sides and he quickly got up.

 

“You really aren’t listening, are you?” Zayn looked a bit startled and Liam felt sorry for him.

 

“I’m really sorry, Zayn. I’m just not in the mood for small talk. You know I love you anyway.” Zayn frowned a bit.

 

“What are you in the mood for then?” Liam knew his face was horror struck. But as soon as Zayn threw his mischievous smile, he knew it was a joke. He could do that too.

 

“I feel like, making a work out of these nice curves,” He let his hands go down his sides, “and maybe I will let someone strap me down. Just not for the talking.” Liam grinned and walked away, making sure he swayed more with his hips than necessary. He probably looked more like an idiot than even remotely sexy, but he still felt a small tingle of victory by having the last word.

 

With a sly smile Liam had the bartender coming over in an instant and he quickly ordered two shots. He needed some alcohol to get over the shame of his act. It had been a bit too much, obviously. Lucky enough, Zayn knew his jokes.

He ordered another shot and when he felt a familiar rush, he turned around to face the dance floor. He mentally waved goodbye to the stress and hectic and just let his mind go numb. Tonight would be his night.

 

He swayed his hips to the music a little and closed his eyes. Moving his head little ways to the left and the right on the beat, letting the alcohol help him ignore his lack of dancing skills. The bass of the song was pounding in his ears and he could feel the trembles come from the floor up his body. It was a tingling sensation he often got on stage as well; he loved it.

 

Several men and women had been grinding up to him all night, and thanks to the alcohol, he didn’t even mind all the hands touching his body. He just enjoyed the sensation and pressed back. He was no longer Liam Payne, he was just another man in the crowd.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a pretty blonde dancing in front of him. While dancing with the her, Liam saw Zayn sitting in the same spot where he had left him before. When he locked eyes with him, Liam instantly knew Zayn had been watching him all the time. His thoughts went back to the banter before, to Zayn’s tongue wetting his lips.

 

He let his hands slither around the unknown girl, curling one hand around her neck, the other going near her ass. Liam made circles with his hips and sucked in his lower lip seductively, all the while looking at his band mate.

He didn’t know why he did it, but the idea of Zayn watching him without knowing it made him shiver all over. He looked at the stranger before him. She was pretty, definitely, around Liam’s age and she didn’t have the slightest idea Liam was using her. Liam danced even closer to the girl and pretended to whisper something in her ear. When he looked back at Zayn, he only found an empty spot.

 

Liam stepped back to see where Zayn had went to, but he couldn’t see anything. Liam’s victorious mood was instantly smothered by an ice cold blanket. He didn’t feel like dancing anymore and left the poor girl in the middle of the dance floor, without a word of goodbye.

 

With a wave of his hand Liam signed a taxi and went back to the hotel. He texted the others that he had left, as he hadn’t even thought about going up to them back in the club, and pocketed his phone again. His head was still a little fuzzy from the drinks, the brisk night air hadn’t done much to clear that up.

 

Liam paid the taxi driver and quickly entered the hotel lobby. Thanks to the late hour nobody was waiting for any of them to return, something he would have appreciated if he weren’t so disappointed in Zayn leaving. He pressed the button for their floor on the elevator and leaned back. Only now it slowly sunk in that that was what he was feeling. He was disappointed, they were teasing, he was having fun and Zayn just left. Since when did any of the guys have a problem with teasing and jokes?

 

The dinging sound of the elevator pulled Liam out of his ponderings and he quickly walked into the empty hallway. This whole floor was theirs, as to make sure they would have as much privacy as possible. Quite necessary, as Harry often walked around from room to room in just a towel around his hips, not caring who saw what.

 

The lock beeped and the light flashed green as Liam pulled his key card out of the slot. He still hadn’t quit shaken off his sudden mood swing, but decided that after a night’s sleep tomorrow would be all better. He opened the door and started to close it, while reaching for the light switch.

 

“Don’t.”

 

The little light that came through the curtains and the thin strip of light coming from the hallway allowed Liam to see a shape in the room. The shape walked towards Liam and as he came closer Zayn’s features slowly came into view. The light from the hallway reflected in his eyes, his jaw set tight. Liam stood frozen by the door, not knowing what to think of Zayn’s hand coming closer, until it passed by his face and pushed the door shut.

 

With the last bit of light cut off, it was impossible for Liam to read Zayn’s face. Zayn held his hand against the door, effectively trapping Liam against it. Zayn was still an arms’ length away, but Liam could hear him breathing as if his mouth was right next to Liam’s ear. Liam could smell his cologne, faded from a days wearing, but mixed perfectly with Zayn’s own scent.

 

“Did you have fun out there?” Liam heard rather than saw Zayn’s grimace.

 

“Uhh, yeah?” Liam didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but Zayn was inching closer little by little and it threw Liam completely off. His brain was still a little slow and it didn’t even bother to question Zayn’s actions. “You left.”

 

Zayn stepped even closer, his legs and hips touching Liam’s. Liam could feel the heat radiating of Zayn, warming his legs even more. He hated how they were touching but there was no pressure on his groin, and the thought made his face flush even more.

 

“I did.” Liam could smell the hint of alcohol on Zayn’s breath now. “You came back early, didn’t the girl strap you down tight enough?” Liam’s breath hitched as Zayn pushed his leg between Liam’s’. The contact he wanted before now left Liam trying to move backwards against the door. Zayn continued moving closer by pressing his chest flush against Liam’s. His other hand came down on the other side of Liam’s head and even though Liam couldn’t see him, he sensed Zayn’s face only millimetres away from his own.

 

Liam was still pressing against the door, but somehow he only felt Zayn’s body against his own. Even the slightest move from Zayn sparked like electricity in Liam’s body. His breath had sped up, even though he tried to control it. He felt himself grow more and more aroused, simply by Zayn pressing up against him. He shut his eyes tight and tried to calm himself down by counting to ten.

 

“Well?” Zayn’s lips slightly brushed his ear. “Didn’t she?” Zayn crowded even closer, lowering his hands and placing them on Liam’s hips. “Cause it doesn’t seem that hard to me.” Zayn punctuated his words by thrusting against Liam, holding him firmly in place with his hands. Liam bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping him. He didn’t know what felt hotter, his face or his growing arousal. He felt the scruff from Zayn’s beard against his cheek as lips  nipped on his earlobe.

 

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with whispering in her ear.” He sharply thrust again and this time Liam couldn’t catch himself before a low moan came out of his mouth. Zayn continued to steadily roll his hips against Liam’s.

 

“You don’t seem in the mood for small talk, so tell me, what are you in the mood for?”  Zayn pulled his head back a little as if to look in Liam’s eyes. Liam couldn’t see a thing, but as he remembered how is arms worked he brought them up to Zayn’s head, pulled him in and crashed their lips together. Zayn’s movements stuttered, but picked up even more as he brought his hands up to Liam’s torso. The boys pushed and rubbed against each other while still sharing their heated kiss. Zayn’s tongue was way less soft than before as it twisted around Liam’s and explored every bit of his mouth. Liam bit Zayn’s lower lip and in the little moment of shock he pushed Zayn against the wall on his right.

 

The continued friction of their hips had made them both hard, and Zayn moaned in Liam’s mouth when Liam fumbled with his zipper. Zayn returned the favour by unbuttoning Liam’s jeans before roughly kissing him again. Liam pulled back and moaned obscenely when Zayn grabbed him through his boxers, precome already staining the front. Liam rubbed up against Zayn’s hand, while tracing his own hands down Zayn’s torso, biting and sucking on his neck.

 

Their breaths were loud and rapid in the darkness of the room, only broken by moans and grunts. Zayn swore when Liam pushed his hand down Zayn’s boxers, throwing his head back against the wall while Liam started to jack him off. It took Zayn a couple of strokes to recollect his wits and pull down Liam’s boxers to return the favour. Their kissing turned into broken moans against each others’ lips, biting and sucking on each exposed bit of flesh.

 

Not before long Liam shuddered and came, moving his hand faster to make Zayn follow. He dropped his forehead on Zayn’s shoulder as Zayn spilled all over Liam’s hand, Liam’s name on his lips.

 

They stood like that for a while, breath still labouring as they were coming down from their high. Slowly Liam lifted his head, mumbling against Zayn’s check

 

“So, next time, you’re going to strap me down?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
